Make it a Double
by the other kayla
Summary: Harm and Mac are asked to help out on a murder case with Webb, and end up with double the problems they thought they had. FINISHED IN MOMENTS OF BOREDOM! Sequel "Third Time's a Charm" will be up soon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own JAG.or any of its characters, so since I'm broke, I would appreciate it if no one sued me! Thanks!  
  
Spoilers: H/M..maybe..  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac are sent on a trip to Florida, where they run into more than a few problems. The Admiral and Webb, who helped to dig the whole they're in, can now only sit back and watch as all hell breaks loose..  
  
Chapter One  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1232 ZULU  
  
Mac tapped gently three times on Harm's office door before inviting herself to come in. She stood in his doorway, a glaring look of disapproval painted on her face.  
"Excuse you," she smirked, "but did you notice what time it is? We were supposed to be in our meeting with the Admiral two minutes ago!" she whined.  
"How do you do that?!" he mused. "Besides, I doubt he'll blow his top if we're a few minutes late." he said as if he were trying to convince himself. He shuffled a small stack of papers under a file folder, cleared his throat, and headed towards his door.  
"What was that you just hid under there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow toward the stack of papers.  
"Nothing." He shrugged. "Come on, or we'll be late."  
Mac groaned. "I told you, we're already late!"  
  
The Admiral held them at attention for an unnecessarily long amount of time. He paced his office, grunting to himself, and rubbing his chin nervously. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he relieved them, and took his own seat.  
"I suppose you know what you're both here for?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.  
"No, sir." Mac shook her head.  
"Yes, sir." Harm nodded.  
"What?!" Mac demanded. "You lied to me? You do know what this is about, huh? Sneaky.."  
"You aren't going to like it." Harm assured her. "And frankly, I'd rather it be Webb than me, if you know what I mean."  
"Webb's in on this? Oh, no.." the color drained from Mac's face.  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" Webb's familiar voice seemed to be coming from another room. Seconds later, he entered the Admiral's office through an adjoining door.  
"What did you do?" Mac demanded. "Or, never mind.. What do you want us to do?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Isn't that why we're here?"  
  
Webb made several circles around their chairs before he stopped in front of the Admiral. He took a deep breath, leaned on the Admiral's desk, and began. "You already know the problem, Commander?" he asked.  
"How come I don't know the problem, sir?" demanded Mac.  
"Yes." Harm nodded, temporarily ignoring her. "I've read about it. The Admiral gave me the file yesterday afternoon. I just finished going over it a few minutes ago, actually." he paused. "Are you so sure about this? It seems, well, dangerous." he added thoughtfully.  
"It is disturbing, I know." Webb nodded. "But that's why I've called the two of you for the job. Sending my own people in would be too obvious. They know who I am."  
"What's disturbing? Who knows who you are?!" Mac yelled, now beginning to turn slightly red. "If someone doesn't give me some answers soon, I'll..." she made a gesture with her hand, and all three men quivered.  
"If you don't tell her soon, I will." Harm threatened, and grabbed hold of Mac's hand.  
She blushed slightly, but quickly regained her composure. "Somebody spill." She whispered calmly.  
"Mac.Sarah.there have been several reports of..attacks on several women who have been working down at a small bar near Pensacola. There are no suspects yet. We can't even tell right now whether this will be a military or public court situation." he stopped.  
"And?" asked Mac impatiently.  
"We want to send you in undercover to find out for us. Harm will be there with you of course, and we've paid for a six month lease on a small place just thirty miles from the bar and twenty five from the base."  
Mac's eyes had grown large. "You want me to go to Florida with him, and go undercover to catch some idiot for you?" she yelped. "Why don't you put on a dress and do it yourself?" she demanded. "I mean, no offense, but how many times have you sent someone in there? How is it possible that they know who all your people are?"  
"None of my girls will do it. I've had three agents injured on this case in the past year. Everyone's got cold feet."  
"Injured?" Mac said the word as if it were alien.  
"Webb, I read the file. Don't lie to her. Injury is putting it rather lightly, don't you think? What was your count? Two dead, one critical.still at Bethesda, right? Lying to her could make me very mad, Mr. Webb." Frowned Harm.  
"Exactly what are we talking about here, Webb?" asked Mac.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. Read and review plz! Oh, and if you were expecting me to follow the JAG storyline.can't. Live in Japan, and we're about.three seasons behind. I'm making this up as I go! Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Ch2

Chapter Two  
  
Delta Airways Flight 982- Nonstop service to Pensacola (A/N: Does Pensacola have an airport?) 1748 ZULU- that same day  
  
"You're nuts, you know." Harm commented.  
"I figured that out a long time ago. I thought you would've by now, too." Mac frowned. "Besides, it's not like I'll be alone. You'll be there. You'll just have to keep an eye out for me."  
Harm groaned. "I'm still worried about it." He admitted. "I mean, what if I have to go to the bathroom, and.." He began.  
"No bathroom breaks for you, then." She grinned innocently.  
"It's not funny." He growled.  
"I know it's not funny!" she assured him. "But if you go in there looking like your puppy just died, don't you think some people will find it a little weird?" she asked. "At least pretend to have fun, Flyboy. You'll blow my cover."  
  
Webb was already there by the time they got off the plane, and waiting in the parking lot in a shiny new rental car.  
"I'm not even going to ask how you got here so quickly, but go ahead, let me in on the joke." Mac smirked, getting into the car.  
Webb didn't answer her, nut instead turned to Harm. "The house we rented for you guys is just up ahead. Two bedrooms, two baths." He told Harm. He pulled into a driveway.  
Mac looked ill. "How does that fit two bedrooms in it?" she mused.  
"It slightly resembles a cardboard box if you ask me." added Harm.  
"Looks can be deceiving." Said Webb simply.  
  
He took the two of them into the house, and gave a quick tour of every room.  
"We have surveillance on basically the whole house." He told them. "No one will get in or out unless it's one of you two.we've made sure of that this time."  
"This time?" Mac paled.  
"We have also installed a top notch security system around your windows..so no one should be able to get in through there either." He continued, ignoring her. He handed Harm what seemed to be two small ring boxes. "There's one for each of you. If you're in any trouble at all, the top presses down, and a silent alarm will alert us and the nearest police unit. We should be able to find you using the signal that the ring will give off. Good luck." He waved, and left, just like that.  
"One of these days, he'll be the death of us." Mac commented. I just hope one of those days isn't soon, she thought worriedly.  
"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" asked Harm. "I know that look. That's your worried look." He nodded knowledgably. "Come on, spit it out." He demanded.  
"It's nothing." She shrugged. "Besides, I have to get ready for work.." She smirked.  
  
Sporty's Bar Just outside Pensacola, FL 1900 ZULU  
  
"This doesn't look like a place that's very full of activity." whispered Harm as he and Mac entered. "Did Webb give us the right address? What is there, four people in here?" he smirked.  
"Shhh!" Mac warned. "They might hear you.and besides, less people only mean fewer suspects. That must be what makes Webb so nervous about this place."  
"I say we just arrest them all and see who cracks first." Harm suggested.  
"Lovely idea, but that's not our job, remember?" she reminded him.  
  
The two of them looked around for a few minutes. Not including the bartender, there were four people at the bar, and one of them was female. Mac shook her head. She scanned each face. The bartender was the last person she looked to. He had called about the problem. Surely he wasn't the perpetrator?  
He waved her over to the counter. Harm took a seat, much more comfortable now that he realized he'd actually be able to keep an eye on his partner.  
"You the new girl?" asked the bartender.  
"Yes sir.I mean, yeah." Mac tried to demilitarize herself. "What do I do?"  
"All you do is serve them their drinks. We don't get too busy around here that often, so there's only one other girl that works here." He pointed to a corner of the room. Mac could make out the silhouette of a woman sitting at a table there. "Shouldn't be too much work for you." He added. "(So sorry about all this..I really don't understand it all. So glad you could come and help.)" He said under his breath.  
  
The night was uneventful. The four people at the bar barely made even an attempt to talk to her. One man never even moved from his place on the stool at the end of the bar. Harm left twenty minutes ahead of her so that he wouldn't seem suspicious. He waited in the car until 1 am, when Mac walked safely through the bars front doors.  
  
The Next Day Harm and Mac's House Outside of Pensacola, FL  
  
"I have absolutely no clue." Mac admitted. "In fact, I think the people there may be mute. No one talked. It would help if someone would talk, at least.." She frowned.  
Webb twirled the phone cord around his index finger. "That does seem weird." he agreed. "So everything went alright?" he asked again.  
"Yes. Everything went fine. The bartender was so glad that I'd agreed to help out. I feel kind of bad for him..he looks a little old for minimum wage, don't you think?" she frowned.  
There was a long silence. All Mac could hear was Webb's breathing, first slow and controlled, and then, slightly panicked. She could hear the sound of papers rustling in the background.  
"What is it?" she asked. She looked up at Harm, who happened to be on his way to the kitchen. He stopped, shooting her a look of concern. "What is it?" she repeated.  
"Mac, last time I checked, the bartender at Sporty's was a thirty one year old single mother..."  
"What?" Mac gasped. "Then who was..?" She didn't finish.  
"I have no idea." He admitted. "Be careful, Mac. Remember the rings. Look for the real bartender. And I'll be there in a week." He added, hanging up.  
"A week?" repeated Mac, but all she was answered with was a repetitive tone.  
Harm walked quietly into the room, and sat down next to her. "What is it?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "What did he say?"  
  
A/N: I have a 'thing' for leaving the end of my chapters wide open. R&R please! New chapter soon! 


	3. Ch3

Chapter Three  
  
"Seriously Mac, spit it out. You look like someone just punched you in the stomach. What did Webb tell you?" Harm frowned.  
"Well, uh, it's not exactly the brightest of revelations, Flyboy." she admitted.  
"I can tell that much from the look on your face." He grimaced. "Answer the question."  
"You remember the bartender, don't you?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah, so?" he asked, an irritated look on his face.  
"Well, Harm, the bartender is a woman. A thirty one year old single mother..not an old man. I remember an old man last night, don't you?" she asked him.  
"Yeah." He agreed. "But what does that mean?"  
"Harm, it means that the real bartender is missing. What if she is one of the murder victims?" Mac thought worriedly. "And the old man's there thinking we don't know that he's not supposed to be there, and it's a trap or something? Or what if.."  
"Colonel, you're rambling again." Smiled Harm. "And you're forgetting something key. This is a murder case, right?"  
She nodded and glared at him. "We already know that!" she yelped.  
"And we also know that the last woman to go in there was one of Webb's agents, and in fact, was not a murder victim, but a survivor.." He reminded her.  
"And you think that this guy doesn't know that his latest attempt is on medical leave at Bethesda right now?" Mac smirked. "The murders are all over the news down here. He'd be bound to notice."  
"Have you even looked through this file yet?" Harm grinned, tossing her the manila folder. "Read it. Miranda Hawthorne's case was not broadcast on the news. Webb got her out of there and had the whole incident covered up. Whoever is behind all this is probably one hundred percent certain that Hawthorne's on a table at the city morgue." He reported, a glint in his eye.  
"Which means," finished Mac, "that we will be able to talk to her about the suspect description, and the possible whereabouts of the missing bartender! Why didn't I think of it? Harm, you're a genius!" she smiled, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
That night, Harm made the phone call to Webb. Only a few minutes later, he was on the phone with Miranda Hawthorne, the third almost-victim of the illusive killer.  
"Hello Commander." She whispered. "I was told you'd be calling."  
"Then you know what I'm calling about?" he asked.  
"Yes. I can't help you with the description." She admitted. "I couldn't see.blurred vision.I don't know why..." she remembered.  
"That's okay. We might have a general idea if you can tell us about the missing bartender. Webb told us the bartender was a woman. The bartender at Sporty's right now is a man."  
"We? Who else is with you, Commander?" she asked.  
"My partner Colonel Mackenzie. That's all." He replied.  
"Oh.." After a long pause, the woman took a deep breath, and continued to talk. "Well, I can't tell you much about that lady. She was pretty quiet, just like everyone else. She was there the whole time I worked there.." Another long pause. "There was an old man there sometimes, too. Her father, I think..." she told him. "You don't think he could have..?"  
"We have reason to believe he could, yes." Harm told her.  
"Oh no." she assured him. "Oh no, that's not right. The old man was Sam's father, Commander. I know him. And besides, my vision may have been blurred, but I know it wasn't him that beat me. Nope." She repeated.  
"And how do you know that exactly?" Harm asked, his curiosity aroused.  
"Because, Commander. I wasn't attacked by a man. I was attacked by a woman." She answered. "That's the only thing I can tell you."  
"A woman?" he repeated. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked her. "Why didn't you say something a minute ago?"  
"Oh, yes." She assured him. "If you've been looking for a man, that won't work. That's what I thought until after it happened. I didn't think to mention it.sorry.." She revealed.  
"I understand." Harm nodded.  
"Oh, and Commander, warn your partner, okay?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I have to go now, Commander. My doctor's here." She hung the phone up.  
  
Harm shot off towards Mac's room, nearly knocking the door down. "Uh Mac, you're not going to believe this."  
  
Harm stepped back as Mac nearly broke off her bathroom door. "A woman?!" she almost shrieked. "Harm, it just doesn't fit.." She analyzed. "All the victims were female..the stereotype would be that the killer was male.it's always worked that way.."  
"Not this time, Mac." He shook his head.  
"But, what's the motive? Why only women?" Mac asked herself.  
  
The phone rang. Harm picked it up. The voice on the other end belonged to Webb.  
"Have you talked to Hawthorne yet?" he asked.  
"Yes." Harm nodded. "Apparently, the suspect is female. That is what Hawthorne told me."  
"Odd.." Webb whispered.  
"What's so odd about it?" asked Harm.  
"Harm, I just got out the autopsies for the other two agents. The reason I've been sending you after a guy is because on both the victims, there was partial finger print evidence. We were able to piece it together a few weeks ago, right after Hawthorne was attacked, and the prints appear to belong to a." he paused.  
"Who?" demanded Harm. "Don't play games with me, Webb."  
"Harm, the prints belonged to a Samuel Lastring : male, 42, 145 lbs, black hair, brown eyes..." Webb read the description.  
"Wait a minute!" Harm objected. "So are you saying that your agent is not credible?" he asked.  
"No. I believe her." He assured Harm.  
"So what are you saying?" Harm growled.  
"I'm saying that this whole thing is a team effort, Harm. There's no other way to explain it with the evidence right here in front of me."  
"So we're looking for a male and a female?" he asked.  
"Yes." Webb agreed. "I'll see the two of you in a couple days. Be safe until then, okay?" again, he hung up the phone before Harm could get in another word.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is a real doozie! Some of you may be bored, but read and review anyway, k? 


	4. Ch4

Chapter Four  
  
Harm and Mac's House Outside Pensacola, FL 1900 ZULU that night...  
  
"I wonder why we had to wait until now for Webb to pop out with the whole story?" Mac wondered aloud as she prepared herself for another night of working at the bar. "It's stuff like this that makes me want to rearrange his face. I can't believe he held out on us."  
"Just keep an eye out tonight when you're walking around. You're bound to notice something. We have a name now, too, so that should make it all the more easy.." Harm assured her.  
"For once, I agree with you." Mac nodded. "Come on, or I could be late.."  
"You really do have to tell me how you do that." he commented under his breath.  
"Do what?" she asked, poking her head back into the room.  
"Always know what time it is..it's unnatural, I tell you. It's just not right!" he complained.  
"Oh, come on!" she whined, and raced towards the car.  
  
Sporty's Bar Just outside Pensacola, FL 1730 ZULU  
  
"Break time, Sarah!" hollered the bartender.  
Michelle, the other waitress working at Sporty's, beckoned Mac over to the counter. "Take a load off." She whispered. "You see that hottie over there...go talk to him. He's been glaring at you all night."  
Mac nearly burst into a giggle fit when Michelle pointed to Harm. "Okay." She nodded.  
Michelle handed her a glass of water. "Go on." She grinned.  
  
"Hey." Mac said to Harm, taking a seat at the table. "My coworker thinks you're a 'hottie'" she quoted.  
"Nice complement, but not interested." He waved.  
"Oh, come off it Harm. What does interest you? You can't marry your jet.you know that, right? Surely you want to settle down eventually?" she sounded annoyed at him.  
"Yeah, eventually." He nodded. "And I've got someone in mind. I just.don't know how she'd react." he admitted.  
"Who? I want to know!" Mac pleaded as if she were back in high school. "I can put in a good word for you.unless it's Singer. Then I'd have to pay for your CAT scan." she decided.  
"It's not, Mac..don't worry." He shrugged. "You couldn't put in a good word for this person anyway. I've been trying to put in a good word for six years now."  
"Good lord, Harm!" yelped Mac. "Who could possibly..?"  
"You." It just popped out of his mouth like any other normal thing he would say.  
  
Color drained from Mac's face. She took a large gulp of water, set her glass on the table, and was silent.  
"I didn't mean for it to pop out like that." Harm said to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.."  
"Harm, turn around!" Mac squealed. "Look who just came in the door! You see the name tag?" she pointed to the doorway.  
"Huh?" Harm looked in that direction. "Lastring!?" he whispered, realizing what Mac was talking about. "Mac, that's him!"  
"I know it is!" she smirked. "Pay attention! It looks like he's here visiting someone. Let's see who it is.."  
  
They watched the man for several minutes before he headed for the bar. He didn't order any drinks, though. He was deep in conversation with Michelle, the other waitress.  
Mac downed the rest of her water. "Well, I'll be damned." she whispered.  
"You think she's the other suspect?" asked Harm.  
"Well, flyboy, the man is over 40. It's not like it could logically be his mother, could it?" she retorted.  
  
The two of them continued to talk. Mac yawned. "I'm going to go to the little girl's room." She whispered. "Be right back, okay?"  
Harm nodded, keeping his eye on the two people talking at the front of the bar. After several minutes passed, the two of them stopped talking, and Michelle headed toward the restrooms. Lastring stayed where he was at the bar.  
  
Several more minutes passed, and Harm became worried. He dashed toward the bathrooms, and straight into the women's room. Mac wasn't there. He ran out of the room, back to the main bar, and flagged down the bartender. Lastring was gone.  
"Call the police, and call this man. His name is Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Tell him that we've run into some problems, that the Colonel is missing, and to get his six down here as quickly as possible!" Harm panted, and ran out the bar's back door.  
"A Colonel?!" the old man gasped. He picked up the phone, first dialing the police, and then quickly dialing the Admiral's number.  
After only one ring, the Admiral picked up the phone. "Chegwidden." He said softly.  
"Uh, sir. this is Rick Barnes, I'm the bartender down at Sporty's." he began.  
The Admiral cut him off. "What wrong? What has happened?" he demanded of the old man.  
"I believe that gentleman that came down here with that woman has found the suspects in the murders here. He told me to tell you that the Colonel has gone missing, and to get on down here as quickly as you can." The man relayed.  
"What do you mean the Colonel is missing?!" he yelped. "How did that happen?!"  
"She went to the bathroom from what I saw, sir, and when that gentleman went to get her, she wasn't there. He bolted out the back door a few seconds ago, actually..." the man rambled.  
"I'll be on the next plane. Meet me at the airport!" he commanded, and hung up the phone.  
  
Not seconds later, Harm rushed back into the bar carrying Mac in his arms. "Where the hell are the cops? Where is the ambulance at?" he screamed.  
"What about the." began the old man, but Harm cut in.  
"They're out back, and unconscious, and I don't really care. If that ambulance isn't here within two seconds heads will roll.." He added under his breath.  
  
Mac made a small gasping noise. "Mac..Sarah?!" he yelped. He carefully set her down, and bent over her. The whole bar had hushed upon his entrance, but now, things seemed even quieter than before. "Oh, god." Harm realized. "Breathe Sarah!!" he yelled. "Breathe!"  
  
Paramedics rushed in, rolling Mac out. Harm followed them, insisting that he go with her. All the way to the emergency room, Harm whispered words of encouragement to her. Paramedics had been able to restore her breathing, but she was hooked up to so many machines that it was impossible for Harm to tell just how 'alright' she was.  
  
Mac went directly into surgery upon arrival. The Admiral arrived with Webb an hour after surgeons had taken Mac to the operating room. Harm hugged the Admiral, and explained, in detail, just how he had found Mac. When he turned to Webb, rather than talk, he swung. Webb reeled backwards into the wall, and fell into a chair.  
"I warned you, you stupid son-of-a.." Harm began, but gave up and plopped down into a nearby chair. "She better be okay." He whispered instead.  
  
Two hours passed, and finally, some signs of life behind the O.R. doors made everyone jump anxiously to their feet.  
"You're all in Ms. Mackenzie's party?" asked the surgeon.  
Everyone nodded. Harm stepped forward. "Is she okay?" he asked.  
"She will be eventually, once she has had time to recover. We found when we got her in there that she didn't have very many external injuries." the man paused. "Upon further examination, we realized that most of her more threatening injuries were internal.probably caused by some sort of poison. We pumped her stomach of what we hope to be all harmful fluids, and we have been able to successfully fix anything else that we found." He reported.  
"So she'll be fine." Harm breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It could've been a lot worse. We've seen the other victims. She wasn't beat up as bad. She defended herself. Probably the best thing she could've done. It wouldn't have been half as bad if it weren't for the poison. We didn't have that issue with the others, so it was new.."  
Again, everyone nodded, and patiently waited for the doctor to continue with his analysis.  
"There will be some extensive bruising,, maybe a couple of scars, and there is the possibility that she could feel ill for a while even after recovery, but all that's to be expected after what she's gone through, and all the damage that stuff did to her. We can airlift her to Bethesda in about a week, if you wish..and she should be able to return home as soon as she finishes a week or so of physical therapy.."  
"That's.all?" Harm gulped worriedly.  
"Rest easy, Commander. That's all. You can visit her in an hour when the anesthesia wears off." He smiled, and walked away.  
  
One Month Later Mac's House Washington, DC  
  
Mac was glad to be home. She wasn't feeling like herself, but the familiar smell of her home made her feel slightly better. She walked through slowly, turning on lights, and opening windows and doors. Her last stop was her bedroom.  
She walked in. The stress on the door caused it to squeak slightly as she swung it back. When she flipped on the lights, she gasped, nearly falling over.  
She could barely see her own furniture under all the roses. There had to be several dozens laid in various places around her room. On her pillow, a get well card, and a note scribbled in Harm's familiar handwriting. She sat carefully on her bed, set the card on her nightstand, and began to read the letter.  
  
'Dear Sarah, Can't tell you how glad I am that you are finally home safe. I was so worried when you were hurt. I couldn't get you out of my head. Here's a rose for every moment I thought of you. With Love, Harm 


	5. Ch5

A/N: Wasn't going to add this chapter, but ended up doing so for two reasons. One, I got bored, and two.well, one of the people who reviewed the first chapter wanted to see Harm and Mac together, so, yeah... Anyway, think of this as a kind of epilogue, I guess! Enjoy! R&R please!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 1109 ZULU  
  
"We really are glad to have you back safe, Colonel." Harriet smiled, stepping into her office. "If you could've only seen how worried everyone was." her voice trailed off. "It was like..excuse me for saying this.like you'd already died.." She frowned with the ugly thought.  
"I'm glad to know that I was missed." Smiled Mac, shrugging off Harriet's comment and trying to lead the conversation in another direction. "Have you seen the Commander yet today, Harriet? I really need to talk to him."  
"No, ma'am." Harriet shook her head. "Actually, I think he told Bud that he wasn't coming in until noon today. Said he had to take care of something." Harriet remembered.  
"But it's only ten minutes past eleven!" Mac whined. "This is.urgent." She decided. "Do you know where he went?"  
"No, ma'am." Harriet shook her head again. "Sorry I couldn't help out."  
"It's okay Harriet. That's what cellular phones were invented for.." Mac picked up her phone and began to dial.  
After the third ring, Harm answered. "Rabb here."  
"Harm?" Mac whispered. "Where are you at? I have something really important I need to talk to you about." she revealed.  
"What is it? Are you okay?" he sounded worried again.  
"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you." She promised. "Now where are you? I'll meet you."  
"Just meet me at my house." He nodded. "The door's unlocked if you get there before me. Just make yourself at home, and I'll get there as fast as I can.I actually was wanting to talk to you about something too." He admitted.  
"See you soon then?" she smiled.  
"Definitely." He agreed.  
  
Mac hung up the phone. "Harriet, tell the Admiral I've taken my lunch break. I'll be back in exactly an hour." She said as she rushed out the door.  
Harriet smiled to herself. "Finally," she breathed, "I was beginning to think that I was going to have to intervene. Good for them." She nodded, and rushed off to tell Bud. The infamous 'talk' was finally going to happen.  
  
Mac got to Harm's house quicker than she thought she would, and found herself sitting in her car staring at it rather than going inside. It wasn't that she'd never been there before.It was just that, well, this wasn't exactly one of their 'open' discussion topics. But it was now or never. It had to be.  
She knocked on the door. Harm actually answered it. "Come in and sit down?" he offered. "I bought you some lunch. No rabbit food." He promised.  
"Thank you, Flyboy, but I didn't come here to eat. I really need to talk to you." She frowned.  
"Is this going to be a bad talk?" he wondered aloud, analyzing the expression on her face.  
"No!" she nearly yelped. "No, it isn't."  
"Well, I need to talk too, so do you want to go first?" he asked.  
"Yeah, well okay.." She stammered. "About what you said.you remember? That night at Sporty's?" He nodded, so she continued. "Well, I didn't mean to.react like I did." She sighed. "The truth is, I've felt the same way about you for the longest time.and until recently, I thought that I might never get up enough guts to tell you so.or at least I did until you spilled yours that night." she admitted.  
Harm blushed slightly. "That was purely accidental." He revealed.  
"I'd thought so. I heard you mumbling under your breath." she smiled. "But I don't think me nearly choking helped your embarrassment, either, so."  
"No, not really." He agreed.  
"Sorry." She apologized, now looking slightly embarrassed herself.  
  
Harm smiled. "Mac, do you know why I took half the day off today?" he whispered.  
"No, not really." She admitted shamelessly.  
"Because I wanted to buy this." He took a small ring box out of his pocket.  
Mac gasped. "Harm, is that a.?!"  
"Yes." He nodded, smiling. "And whenever you're ready to accept it, it's yours." He promised.  
Mac wrapped him in a hug. The two of them stayed like this for a long time. Finally, Harm spoke. "It felt so good to finally get that off my chest." he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What should we tell people?" Mac asked.  
"Well, hopefully, good news." he suggested, and Mac nodded.  
"Come on Flyboy.we need to get back to work. I told Harriet I'd be back. We can tell everyone the good news then." she smiled.  
"Yes, we can." He agreed. The two of them got in his car and drove back to the office.  
Harriet, Bud, Tiner, Sturgis, and the Admiral were all standing in the bullpen waiting for them to return. The Admiral smiled. "I trust everything's alright?" he winked.  
"You knew?!" Mac gasped.  
He nodded. "I've known." he corrected her. "Congratulations." He clapped, and the rest of the office joined in.  
"It's about time." Smirked Sturgis. A/N: Okay, so not a very creative ending, but what do you think? Sequel to come out soon! 


End file.
